


As Oberon and Puck

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Gwaine in Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Night's Dream". Mix media. Based on the Globe's production with John Light and Matthew Tennyson and from this <a href="https://31.media.tumblr.com/d657140b89368508530f2eb53b6a675a/tumblr_moz99p6yYs1qh33eho1_500.jpg">photo</a> I think by Alastair Muir (will correct later if wrong).</p><p><a href="http://disco-mouse.livejournal.com/44450.html">Livejournal</a> :: <a href="http://elanandrafa.tumblr.com/post/83413592281/as-oberon-and-puck-merlin-and-gwaine-in">Tumblr</a> :: <a href="http://disco-mouse.deviantart.com/art/As-Oberon-and-Puck-449114498">Deviantart</a> :: <a href="http://disco-mouse.deviantart.com/art/As-Oberon-and-Puck-449123090">Work in Progress</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	As Oberon and Puck




End file.
